


Family Of 8

by Akasshilove



Category: GOT7, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Baby Kim Seungmin, Baby Yang Jeongin | I.N, Chan's ex's are crazy, Got7 are like uncles to them, Kid Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kid Seo Changbin, Other Idols Will Make An Appearance, Producer Bang Chan, Single Parent Bang Chan, Toddler Han Jisung | Han, Toddler Hwang Hyungjin, Toddler Lee Felix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akasshilove/pseuds/Akasshilove
Summary: If someone would have told me my life would consist of raising seven kids then I would say you lying but here I am raising seven crazy kids .
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

Bang Chan could say his life was pretty normal well if call dropping out of school normal then yeah he had a pretty normal life. He found his love for Bang Chan could say his life was pretty normal well if call dropping out of school normal then yeah he had a pretty normal life. He found his love music at a pretty young age. So when he had turned thirteen he already started creating music and signed with a music company by 14 years old which his parents did not approve of as they wanted to Chan to pick something that would give him a brighter future which he would ague that music was his future an nothing but his music made him happy.   
  
By the age of fifteen, he had dropped out school to pursue music full time which he also didn't tell his parent about because knowing them they would go ballistic so every day instead of going to school he would go to the company he worked which paid pretty good money so he would have to depend on his parents. Another thing about Chan which he would are his not is that he likes to party and get smack dab drunk.   
  
When he was producing and composing he would be out late drinking and parting it up basically having the time of his life not giving a care in the world about anything else and now at twenty-two years he the main producer of his company. 

Right now he was just coming home from parting super late he entered the house as quietly as he didn't want to wake up the people who were sleeping in the house. He walked over to the couch to see his sleeping friend he slowly shook him to wake him " Jackson" he whispered.   
  
He continued to try to wake his sleeping friend but after two minutes he decided to just leave him alone and head to his room. He silently opened the door to see seven little bodies on his bed he smiled he closed the door silently as he started to undress "appa" a little voice said turned looked over at the bed to see his sleepy two-year-old Hyunjin sitting up rubbing his eyes. 

" Hi my sleeping baby," he said walking over to the bed to pick up. Chan smiled as Hyunjin instantly laid his head on his shoulder when he also started to rub his back " did you miss appa " he asked quietly "hyunnie misses you " he answered in a sleepy tone before yawning. 

Chan smiled at how cute his son was yes he had a son, not just one but seven all of the little bodies that were on his bed were his sons and if you wondering wait Chan is only twenty-two how could he have seven kids already. 


	2. Appa Bang Chan pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story on how Chan became a dad to seven little babies.

It all started when Chan was fifteen going on sixteen it was a very cold and windy morning when he heard a loud knock on the door. Neither of his parents was home at the time so he was completely alone he wondered who could it be. When he had opened the door he saw no one was there but he happened to look down to see a tiny baby in a basket his lips were blue and skin was pale as snow not only that he had a very thin sheet on him with a note on the side of him. Chan was in shock when he saw the baby he quickly picked him up and brought him inside he was cold to the touch and so small that Chan was scared one wrong move and he could hurt him.

This baby he looked like was only a few days old but was shown no love from the day he was born. Chan started to panic when it looked like the baby wasn't breathing he called his friend Jinyoung who was a senior who graduated from his school when Jinyoung had answered the phone Chan was saying that he needed help and to come quick Jinyoung just a replied okay, and he would be there soon. Chan had wrapped the baby in a warmer blanket hoping that would help somehow.In a matter of minutes Jinyoung had shown up to his house and he rushed into the car, " why in the world do you have a baby "? "ask questions later just get me to the hospital " he said.

Jinyoung only nodded as he rushed to get the hospital once they arrived Chan rushed out of the car followed by the Jinyoung "help me help " he said to the nurse as he showed her the small baby he was holding. When the nurse looked at the baby she could tell something was obviously wrong with the baby she took him from Chan and called the doctors as she took him away to get him the help that he needed and fast. " Care to explain now why you have a baby" Jinyoung had said Chan sighed but nodded and began to explain everything that happened up till now. "So, what are you gonna do "? " I don't know I'm still in shock from him being at my doorstep I can only hope that he is okay like he looked really sick when I found him," he said looking at his friend with a sadden expression that's when he remembered the note that he grabbed from the basket.

**_To Chan:_ **

_Yeah! so, you got me pregnant and I don't want it along with that my new boyfriend doesn't want to raise you stupid kid so have fun raising this thing don't contact me because I want nothing to do with it. Be lucky I gave him to you but I don't care do whatever you want with it_

_BYE, your ex-girlfriend._

After reading the letter chan was feeling a bunch of emotions right now but his main concern was the baby his baby. He had given the letter to Jinyoung to read and he was pissed " I can't believe her " he said in total anger and disbelief. Chan could only nod in agreement at his ex-girlfriends' actions. An hour or so had passed when the same nurse along with a doctor had walked up to Chan and Jinyoung " are you the baby's father " the nurse asked Chan nodded " is he okay I just want you to know I just found out I was his father I did nothing to him". The doctor smiled " it's okay but the baby is very underweight he also suffered from malnutrition and mild hypothermia he is gonna need to stay in the hospital for a couple months," the doctor said. " Can I see him, please?" Chan asked the doctor had smiled and nodded " follow me," she said leading the two toward the ICU.

When they had arrived she showed Chan to his baby and it made him tear up as he looked at the tiny baby before him. The baby laid peacefully sleeping in the incubator he moved closer to get a better look at his baby " hi my baby I'm you appa " he said smiling and like some form of magic the baby had opened his eyes and looked at him. Chan smiled as it felt like it was just him and the baby in the room at the moment as they had an instant bond with each other " would you like to name him " the nurse asked.

Chan had nodded as he took a second to think about the perfect name for his baby " Minho...Bang Minho " he said happily. After that Chan had left with doctor and nurse to fill out paperwork for Minho and other documents. Minho had to stay in the hospital for two months as the doctor told Chan his health need to increase a bit before he could leave. Chan fully understood as that gave him enough time to get all the things that Minho need.

  
That night he told his parent about Minho and they were not happy about and told Chan to give Minho away and when he said no they kicked him out of their house. So for two weeks, Chan had lived with Jinyoung as he looked for an apartment that he luckily found one that was very close by his company and it was in good condition.  
Once he moved in he took on more jobs at his company to be able to get more extra money to pay for things for himself and Minho. The apartment he got luckily was a two-bedroom apartment at first he was gonna get a three-room but changed his mind as the first room would be his at-home studio and the second was his and Minho's room as he didn't like the idea of Minho not being close by him. 

  
Chan also had bought a car as he didn't have one before and now that he had a baby. He realized he needs one now more than ever, he also made sure to visit Minho every day, and the bonding time they had was just amazing. After two months it was time to take Minho home and Chan was super happy, nervous, and excited to be bringing his baby home. Minho's health improved a lot over the two months and even though he was still tiny he gained a lot of weight.

  
So he was cleared to go home but he would have to come back every month for a check-up. Now that he was home Chan just didn't know what to do now that he had Minho so he took off work for two months just to get the grasp of being a new parent. It wasn't as easy as it looked some days were good and some days were bad and on the bad days when Minho would cry he didn't know why he also cried cause he felt like he was just doing something wrong and questioned if he was fit to raise Minho but with the help of his friends.

He was able to raise Minho and he was more confident about being a parent. His friends at his job along with some of the other people he worked loved it when he brought Minho to work even his boss who was not older than Chan loved when he brought Minho around almost every day when he didn't leave him with Jinyoung for the day. Everyday with Minho was just amazing and Chan couldn't ask for anything else in the world right now. When Minho was around seven months Chan had gotten a call from the hospital asking was he gonna claim his son as a woman gave birth and left his number. And to say he was in shock was an understatement as what in the world was he gonna do he could barely take care of one baby how was he gonna take care of another.

He also tried to remember the last girl he slept with and then it hit him it was a week or so before he found out he had Minho. He told the hospital he was on his way as he didn't want anyone else raising his baby. Luckily he also had Minho's old care set, he called Jinyoung who thankfully had Minho that day and told him he had another baby and was on his way to go and get him. And as expected Jinyoung started to question and go off on him about how was he gonna raise another baby but, all chan said he did know and he'll figure it out somehow. And Chan can't lie he thought raising one baby was hard but raising two was just as hard but he lucky was a little more prepared this time with Changbin then he was Minho.

For a year Chan decided to just focus on his work and his kids so he wasn't really dating or going out time flew by as Minho and Changbin were growing by the day and not only that but, Changbin was now learning to walk and Minho was being the best big brother he could be. When Chan finally started dating again he met this one girl he thought was super sweet and nice but that was all a lie as she was extremely jealous of his kids. And she would get mad when he would more things for his kids so Chan was gonna break up with her till he found out he; she was pregnant but the thing was she didn't want nor like kids so, she drank and smoked while pregnant. When Chan found out he went ballistic he told her as soon as the baby was born he was getting custody, she would never see the baby and they were breaking up but, she did see this as a threat until she was served papers starting any more harm to the baby would get her arrested.

Unfortally the baby now named HyunJin was born way too early he was small and blue. The doctors didn't think he was gonna back it a first as he had a lot of breathing complications but luckily he pulled through Hyunjin just like Minho had to stay in the hospital a little longer but, he had to stay on a breathing machine after leaving the hospital. Other than that Minho and Changbin were super happy to finally get to see baby Hyunjin they would ask about him all the time and when they finally met him they showered with nothing but kisses as they loved him very much.


	3. How Chan Becam An Appa pt2

Chan's life had become a little more difficult after Hyunjin was born and he would never blame his baby for that. It was his stupid ex's fault as she is the reason his son would have to spend his first few years of life on a breathing machine. When he was told the news he quickly sued his ex's for all the medical bills along with the breathing machine equipment that he had to purchase and luckily the judge ruled in Chan's favor and she had to pay him every penny she also wasn't allowed any contact to with Hyunjin as Chan had full custody of him. 

Chan made sure to give Hyunjin all the love and attention that he needed he also had to explain to Minho and Changbin well mostly Minho that Hyunjin was fragile and they to be careful when holding and playing with him. Chan understood that Minho and Changbin were still babies who also needed his full attention and he made sure they till go his love and attention. 

There were in fact times when Changbin or Minho would have the little meltdowns or temper tantrums but, Chan would take them into another room and explain why he could play with them or do something with at the moment and lashing out was not okay. Other than that everything was pretty normal well as normal as it can get for a single father with a baby and two toddlers who need him every second of the day. 

  
A few months had passed Changbin had recently turned two years old and was now learning how to speak more but still had a habit of screaming when trying to get Chan's attention, Minho's birthday was in a couple of months and Minho couldn't wait; hyunjin was now six and his health was improving by the day even if he was on breathing machine. 

Chan also wasn't planning on having any more kids at the moment maybe in the future but right now three little babies were perfect not only that but he didn't think his apartment could hold any more kids. That was all until one day when Chan had gotten all from some random couple asking if he wanted the rights to his twin babies. 

To say Chan was in total shock was the understatement of the year apparently the mother of his twins had lied to the couple who were trying to adopt sons were told by the twin's mother that he didn't want the twins but they later found out that she had lied to them. After, finding out they wanted to see if Chan really wanted to be the father to the twins: Chan really didn't know what to fully say not only that but they were only giving him one day to decide before they fully adopted the twins.

Chan had been at total lost he didn't know what to do a small part of him wanted to tell the couple they had his consent for adopting his babies as he didn't think he could take of them. The other part of him wanted to keep his babies and felt that no one but him should be raising them. 

So, he did what he usually did when he found out he was about to have a baby well babies he called Jinyoung who of course spent the next ten minute yelling at him; After Chan was done getting yelled at for being an idiot Jinyoung told Chan that there was no wrong or right outcome to this decision and told him just don't regret the decision that he makes. 

Chan sighed in frustration after he ended the phone call with Jinyoung he just didn't know what he should do with very little time to think at that. Chan was in deep thought for a least thirty minutes but it was broken by the sound of Minho crying who just had woken from his nap. Chan was starting to get up when he saw Minho coming down the hallway Chan rushed over picking up his baby and started comforting him " shh it's okay I'm here " he sat down on the couch still holding Minho after checking to see if Hyunjin and Changbin were still sleeping.

Minho also had finally had calm down and was resting Chan " Minnie how would like two new baby brothers," Chan said " binnie,hyunee" Minho replied Chan smiled " no, two new babies," he said to his son. "Who"? "well they don't have names yet but two people want to keep the babies but, they asked daddy did I want the babies or would I let them raise the babies " Chan had explained Minho had sat up " no-no our babies, my babies "

Chan smiled at how cute Minho was. That's when he made his final decision he was gonna keep his babies he did feel bad for the couple who wanted to adopt his twins but, if he let them go he would nothing but regret. So the next day he called the number the couple had given him " Hi, this Chan I'm calling about yesterday and I would like to keep my twins" he said and to his surprise, the couple was okay with as they found out they were gonna be able to have of their own. 

  
The next day Chan went to go pick the twins whose name were Jisung and Yongbok but Chan felt the name was a little for Yongbok so he nicknamed him Felix. Before going to get them he had to buy two new car seats because the only one he had at the moment Hyunjin was using. Instead of dropping Minho, Changbin, and Hyunjin off, he decided to take the threw with him to pick up Felix and Jisung. 

  
When he arrived at the couple's house they were already waiting for him outside which can kind of thought was a little weird. There also wasn't really any greeting either as Chan just took the twins gave a small thank you then he left and that was it.

"Appa " Chan looked back at the boys then at the road " yes Minho," he said " Which one is Lix and which one is Sungie," Minho asked as he looked at the two new babies "Jisung is the one with the dimples and Felix is the one with the freckles"Minho nodded. Changbin just stared at the two new babies not really sure who they were but smiled at the watched him wave his hand around.


	4. How Chan Became An Appa : Final Part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final part to how Chan became a dad with all seven of his kids.

Now, after five kids, Chan really didn't want to have any more after this. He stilled lived in the same apartment he lived in since Minho was born. An when he says there is no space, there is absolutely none what's so every. 

He knows he should move, but he doesn't have time to think about moving as he spends all his time taking care of the kids, along with dealing with Hyunjin's health issues. And his job wasn't making it any better for him, so Chan told himself no more kids for right now. Still, as fate would have it, he has gotten a call from his now ex-girlfriend telling him that she was pregnant with his child, and she was due to give birth in two weeks.

Chan was in total shock but also thought he shouldn't be surprised anymore. She asked him did he want the baby or not because she didn't. Of course, he said yes; " well, ill call in when my water breaks," she said, hanging up. Chan sighed when he got off the phone, looking down at the floor. After this, he is gonna make sure he was done having kids " well, I guess it's time to look for a new house.

Chan thought to himself as he walked over to the bedroom to check on his sleeping kids. He smiled, " one more kid can't hurt," he said as he walked over to grab his computer and began the hunt for a new home. 

Unfortanly he wasn't able to look long as his adorable three year old had woken up from his nap and then began to do the usual thing when he woke was scream his head off. Till Chan would come and pick him up, and it always surprised that none of his brothers would ever wake up to his screaming." I'm coming, Changbin," Chan said as he closed his laptop, heading back into the room.

It's been about a week now, and Chan still couldn't find a house, and the stress was starting to get him. Like the houses, he looked at were either way too high or didn't have enough rooms, and he also felt he was running out of time as baby number four could come any day now. 

During his break and while working, he is still looking for a new house," man, I am never gonna find a home," Chan said, sighing at the same time. He got a phone call from his ex saying she was in labor.

Chan has never rushed out of his workplace so quick in his life. As he got in his car and raced to the hospital, he had to sit and wait. When he arrived at the hospital, the nervous feeling of having another baby still felt the same to Chan, and he knew it would never change.

It had been a few hours until a doctor had come out and walked up to Chan " are you Bang Chan " the doctor had asked. He nodded, " well, I have some good and bad news, "the doctor said. Chan nodded and okay." Wel,l you have a healthy baby boy, but the mother didn't make she began to bleed a lot we tried our best " the doctor had explained.

Chan was shocked. He looked in total sadness. He was just at a loss before looking back at the doctor " can I see my baby " the doctor nodded as CHan stood up and showed him to the nursery where his baby was. " do you have a name for baby"? " Seungmin, his name is Bang Seungmin," Chan said happily. 

Two days after Seungmin was born, Chan finally got to take him " are ready to meet you brothers," Chan had said as he secured the car seat into the car then driving off to Jinyoung's place to pick up his kids. 

"Is that baby Seungmin?" Jinyoung said as Chan walked into his house. Chan happily nodded as he took the blanket off the car seat to reveal a sleeping baby Seungmin. Jinyoung smiled as he took Seungmin out and began to hold him " Even though all your exes are crazy, ya'll know how to make cute babies," Jinyoung said. " Yeah! I know where are the boys " Chan had asked " sleeping I put them down for a nap right before you came "

" Chan, please let this be the last baby," Jinyoung said, " I'll try," he replied, walking off to the room. The boys were " Christopher Bang " " I said I'll try, " Chan yelled. Which he did. He really made sure to be more careful this time, but fate would have it his last. He swore his last girlfriend pregnant. Like the others, she didn't want the baby. She had tricked religious parents who believed you should get married then have a baby and Chan wasn't ready for marriage. 

So nine months later, he blessed with baby Jeongin, and he swore on everything that this was the last and final baby and to make sure of it. He stopped dating altogether. He wanted all his attention on his kids, along with his career. 

Now, if you're wondering if Chan found a new home three months before Jeongin was born. The house was huge. It had eight rooms, one of which was his studio, and the rest was the kid's room, but they would sleep there till they were older. Call him a little protective, but he wanted his kids to still sleep in the same as room him till they weren't babies anymore. 

The house also had a huge basement the kids could play. He knew moving with kids would be a challenge, so he let them stay with Jinyoung while he got everything moved in and put away and set. He also had to baby proof the house so no accident could happen.

Other than that, you could say Chan was living his best life. That whole having kids early destroys your life was total bullshit to Chan's ears as he still hung out with friends along with going out to drink and party, so you could say his leaving his best life. And this is how Chan started his whole family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I hope you enjoyed it also I will be tacking suggest for this story. So if you have anything you would like see comment and let me know .
> 
> Well till next time 
> 
> Bye <3


End file.
